


Taking back what is mine

by MissDomho



Category: Chester Bennington - Fandom, Linkin Park, Mike shinoda - Fandom, bennoda - Fandom
Genre: Bennoda-relationship - Freeform, M/M, bennoda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDomho/pseuds/MissDomho
Summary: Mike is convinced he's not the jealous type until he sees something that breaks inside of him; his heart. Bennoda-implied slash-standalone.





	Taking back what is mine

AN Found this story on my on computer in amongst my old school work hahah it's about 5 years old when I was obsessed with MUSE as well...still am, - but nothing beats my obsession for Linkin Park :) I tweaked it and went through it over and over again so I hope it's ok. Please read, rate, review as any feedback is well and truly adored. Thank you.

 

Ps. I will update Standing in the middle shortly hopefully soon :)!

\---

Taking back what is mine.

 

"Mikeeeee"

 

"Mike Mike Mike Mike!"

 

"What the fuck Joe? WHAT?"

 

A half Asian man was seen, slouching on the the couch provided for his aid as he was now looking over the book he was reading, well trying to distract himself with it as his dark eyes casted a menacingly dark look towards the band's DJ who was now standing at the foot of the couch Michael Shinoda was sitting at. He agreed to stay behind while the rest of the band mates were off watching MUSE on the side stage who were performing their set before Linkin Park tonight. Mike opted to stay away from any loud noises as his headache from the morning would not subside, a bottle of aspirin and broken sleep later, he was spotted sprawled across the couch trying everything, anything to get his mind off the fact that his skull was being split into two.

 

What he didn't sign up for was having to baby sit the man-child whose name was Mr. Joseph Hahn as the band left wordlessly a while ago. Mike thought he was alone, even thought about napping until they were due to play their show after Matt Bellamy and his band had performed. Earlier that day they had met up with MUSE and Mike thought they were a pretty amazing group of guys that also had their own dreams to make it big and continue to rise to super stardom. Just like Linkin Park.

 

"Mike you're ignoring me!" Joe cried out, stomping his foot now indicating the emcee that he was angry now, his actions had only earned him an eye roll before leaving a exasperated sign from his lips. At times, most of the time Joe had been increasingly annoying during their tour- but today Mike seemed really agitated about it.

 

"Was not!"

 

"Was too!"

 

"Joe, seriously I will jam my foot so far up your ass if you don't tell me what the fuck is wrong with you?"

 

The emcee grumbled, his book long forgotten now, not that he was really reading it as he had been somewhat distracted lately.

 

"I'm hungry"

 

"What am I suppose to do about it? You're always hungry"

 

"Am not!"

 

"Are too"

 

"Am not!"

 

"Joe I ain't your mother, go feed yourself...There's plenty of food here"

 

Mike explained, his voice coming out in waves of frustrations now as he casted a finger towards the fresh fruit bowl provided for the band to snack on. Watching Joe screw his nose up as Mike was expecting that much from the likes of Joe Hahn as It was proven that there was no way, no way in hell pleasing the stocky Korean man.

 

"I want real food!"

 

"Joe fuck off, you're a big boy go find food yourself"

 

Joe's mouth fell open- but closed it slowly, he looked defeated as his body posture was now slumping from Mike's choice of words.

 

"You're a meanie, Shinoda!"

 

"You've only just noticed?"

 

The emcee smirked with a snigger to his words. Joe grumbled profanity in Korean which Mike was well aware that was just been called an 'asshole' or something on the same page. Joe eventually left to scout food for his own right before he explained to Mike that he wasn't allowed to have any food if he found some. To which the half Japanese man's relief he was reunited with his best friend 'silence'

 

He quickly casted a look towards his Rolex as he seen frowning slightly.

 

'That can't be right?' realising that the rest of the band had been gone for almost 3 quarters of an hour when notably his best friend, Delson, told the emcee they were only going to check the band out for 20 minutes. He contemplated of finding the rest of them and to join watching from the side lines- but understanding the use of his footing was proven difficult. He took the liberty of staying where he was and decided he would wait.

 

It had been a long strenuous tour, almost too stressful most nights and other nights it had been very hard to deal with- but luckily tonight was their last show for the festival for the band's MUSE and Linkin Park as Mike was counting down the the hours before reaching his destination of his home where his big bed was waiting for him.

 

The only thing that had been bearable for the emcee in this tour was the unlikely of all likes of Mr. Chester Bennington as each of the leading men were quick to keep each other company on tour. For those who don't know- but for a while, months, years actually Mike and Chester had been secretly seeing each other. Although they weren't officially dating and never declared to one another that they were a 'couple' the simpler term for their 'relationship' would be 'friends with benefits'.

 

Mike couldn't remember how it all began- but his guess was that there was a lot of vodka involved one night and one thing lead to another and before Mike could process what was happening the night they had one too many drinks together he found himself pushing Chester to the bed, stripping off anything the vocalist was wearing that night and pushing his throbbing cock into Chester's tight virginal ring, breaking Chester's tight sheath with his his huge invasion. To this date, Chester still felt like the tight little virgin from when he discovered how amazing the lead singer felt around his aching, weeping cock. It excited Mike as he knew himself he couldn't last the night with out having Chester alone for himself.

 

There was a disturbance in the air when Mike was reeled back from his thoughts to find the door had opened and his band mates were piling in. Brad Delson, was the first to enter the room, his smile going on for miles as Dave and Rob followed him close by. He discovered that there was no Chester. Strange? As Mike couldn't help the worry settling in his stomach when he realised his 'lover' was no where to be seen.

 

"Dude! MUSE is fucking awesome!"

 

The bassist cried out, his smile never once leaving his face as he almost looked star-struck. Rob, the band's drummer nodded with a smile.

 

"Yeah I would totally turn gay for Matt, he's so dreamy"

 

Brad said between laughter which made his best friend whom was still sprawled across the couch eye brows rise as high as his hair line at Brad's comment. He didn't think Matt was that dreamy, yes he was an overwhelmingly charming guy- but dreamy? Seriously? This brought Mike's attention when he realised Chester still had not returned.

 

"Where's Chester?"

 

Mike asked to which Dave sniggered at his question alongside Rob who mirrored the bassists mocking tone. Confusion hit the emcee like a tonne of led as he was feeling somewhat annoyed that no one was answering his question. Panic started to rise in the back of his throat at the thoughts of something happening to his Chester.

 

"Oh he's watching his 'boyfriend' still up on stage...Can you believe it? That man has the hots for Matt"

 

Dave replied, which Mike felt his ears burn and his cheeks flushed an angry shade.

 

'What the fuck did he just say? Boyfriend? Chester? What the fuck?'

 

"Can't blame the man Dave, have you seen Matt's ass...If I was gay I would totally hi-"

 

"You totally sound gay dude!" Dave laughed to which Brad bit his lip, closing off the conversation pretty quickly as his cheeks were flushed.

 

"I am not!"

 

"Are too!"

 

"Am-"

 

"Shut the fuck up"

 

The emcee growled, he was livid still hearing what Dave had to say. He felt self-conscious, almost betrayed although they weren't officially dating he was still pretty pissed off at the tattooed man as he knew he had to talk to him after the show. If Chester wants to play like that, Mike will make damn sure that Chester knew where he stood and where he belongs.

 

\---

 

It had been a tortuously long night when they were playing the show for their fans tonight as the emcee was still livid at the words that kept replaying over and over from Dave in his head. He reflected his anger and rage in his lyrics, at some points in the show he had been ferociously screaming his rap versus out, startling his band members and seeing the vocalist quake fervently around Mike's dark aura whenever the emcee had passed the lead singer up on stage.

 

The show had ended and Mike was the first to leave the show. He set off outside and in the shadow of the nightfall as he was leaning against their tour bus where he was lying in the wake for Chester to come out and find the emcee. It was always the way after every show, the emcee would leave and Chester would find him, it was like their own cat and mouse game only a lot more twisted when the game ended with Mike receiving head against the tour bus or in most cases Chester would be seen pressed against the tour bus, Mike's pants pooled around his ankles as he would fuck the older male into the side of the bus. He shuddered at the thought, as the the hunger was now taking over his body. He wanted Chester and needed to remind the older band member where he belongs at that was with Mike.

 

On cue he could hear foot steps as he leaned against the bus. Waiting for his prey to come into his view, watching the space between himself and the wall adjacent him where he would see Chester at any moment now. He almost gasped as he slammed his palm across his mouth to find Chester, his Chester as a possessive boyfriend would say, accompanied by another man who's fair skin illuminated against the moon light, his dark tresses were twirled magnificently into lose spikes. Mike stood in the silence watching Chester come around the corner with Matt Bellamy. They were holding hands? As Mike watched on he couldn't wretch his eyes away from the scene that was playing before him.

 

"Oh god Matt"

 

It was Chester's sweet like an angel voice that rang through the darkness of the night as Mike watched the older male push Chester into the wall opposite Mike where he could see Matt was now pressing his full length against Chester's limp body. Mike fell ridged as he was finding it very hard to move a limb, to sound a breath, to do anything to stop the painful scene that was playing out in front of him. He knew they weren't 'official'- but he didn't think Chester would do anything so provocative as to have relations with another man that was not Mike.

 

"Fuck Chester...You taste amazing"

 

Matt whimpered, his tongue collecting the sweat off the singer's neck as his hands were running along Chester's lean body. The emcee continued to watch as he couldn't believe Matt was lapping up the sweat off Chester's body, something exclusively for Mike to do after every show- but he wasn't mad in the slightest now. Instead he watched on feeling slightly aroused to see 'his man' in the action with another man that was not him.

 

Belt buckles were loosened as zippers were now being drawn down. Mike took another step forward, still going on un-noticed by the two moving bodies as Matt was doing the honour of dropping to his knees in front of the vocalist as he freed Chester's raging hard-on, Mike could see the vocalist roll his head backwards, hitting the brick wall with a light 'thud' as the cool air moved around his hot body in waves. He was almost, completely naked as Mike licked his lips slowly as his lips suddenly became parched the moment he saw his 'lover's' hard cock spring to life from when Matt pulled his pants down.

 

He noticed the cheeky 'son of a bitch' had gone commando tonight, something that Mike had dared him to do for their next show and to the emcee's delight he had went through with Mike's dare- but too his disappointment he was not the one making him hard or that he got to see Chester follow out the dare in person.

 

Matt hurriedly pulled his pants down to his knees as it was decided from the MUSE singer that was more than enough for him to carry out his duties. As the vocalist jumped up against the wall and wrapping his legs around Matt's hips, the pain resided in Mike's heart as he tried to look away, although he was extremely aroused as his hand had slipped between the front of his pants as he was now grasping his bulge he couldn't help- but feel the sting of hurt that was barreling through his body like a crumbling wall.

 

"Oh god fuck!"

 

Chester screamed out, his voice laced with the ecstasy as Mike realised Matt had slipped into the vocalist with some difficulty- but managed to press his arousal into the depths of Chester's clouded heat. There were grunts and the sounds of skin deliciously being slapped together as Mike's mouth fell open.

 

"Can I kiss you?"

 

Matt cried out, his voice was breathy as it was syncing with his thrusts every time he pounded into the writhing vocalist who was above him and against the wall.

 

"No-" Chester panted out, his fingers clawing into Matt's narrow shoulders as the MUSE singer continued to pound into the Linkin Park's vocalist.

 

"My lips-belong to him"

 

Chester than added, which made Mike gasp softly as he had never heard Chester say something so heartfelt before despite of the sexual situation the vocalist was putting himself through.

 

"Who?"

 

Matt panted, his lips tracing the vocalist's collarbone as his movements were becoming more lazy as he was almost at his peak. It was then Mike couldn't take it anymore, he had to stop this before Matt was to spill his load into Chester, marking him as his own. The emcee wasn't going to let that happen as he confidently took a step forward from the shadows and into the pathway of light. The vocalist immediately locked eyes with the emcee as he let out a earth shattering gasp as his body fell limp against Matt's.

 

"Ches what's wro-"

 

"Get the fuck out of him!"

 

Mike couldn't help- but roar. Angry was an understatement of how he was feeling as he was seeing red for the first time. Matt looked over his shoulder, his eyes locking with the emcee whom was standing a breath away from him now as he hurriedly dropped the vocalist to the ground carelessly as he pulled his pants up, clipping his belt tightly he whirled around as Mike could see the panic in his eyes.

 

"Oh fuck Mike...I-I didn't realise you and Ches were together"

 

The older singer spoke in his strong British accent as he took a step away from the emcee who was now advancing on him, his fist were balled up as his eyes was flashing black.

 

"If I ever see your dick near Chester again, I swear I will break it"

 

Mike seethed as the British singer nodded hurriedly as he wordlessly left with out even looking back at the two Linkin Park band members. Mike then turned towards the vocalist as Chester was still sprawled across the ground, he was in a state of shock that he had been caught as tears were welling up in his eyes. The emcee grabbed Chester by the under arms before pushing the vocalist into the wall behind him.

 

"Oh god Mike I am so sor-"

 

"Shhh"

 

Mike hushed him, pressing his forefinger against Chester's quivering thin lips as his dark eyes softened. The emcee knelt down to Chester's pants as he helped the vocalist into his tight denims before drawing the material over the smaller man's legs, thighs and ending the journey at his rounded hips where he drew the zipper up and buckling the belt. Mike was angry- but not for reasons you may think. He was more so angry at himself to realise just how much he was in love with the man that was standing right in front of him.

 

Chester was amazing, perfect, his looks were breathtaking and his personality reflected on the good person that Chester was as he was a kind and gentle soul. The emcee had been so selfish in just using Chester for own selfish sexual needs and somewhere to deposit his seed with out staining the bed sheets. He truly loved this man and what had made him realise was when Chester had told Matt his lips belong to him. He realise he wanted everything that made Chester, Chester as his own.

 

"Kiss me"

 

Mike begged as he had the the tattooed man pressed against the wall, his hands on either side of Chester's head, locking the older male from a possible escape. The older male obliged as their lips met in a wonderful blissful moment as Mike's heart soared to feel the softness within Chester's tender kisses. They kissed, softly at first- but soon hunger stroked them as tongues were now being introduced in such force it left the younger male stunned to feel just how wonderful Chester's tongue felt against his own. It was like hot silk, wet and sliding over Mike's tongue as every crevice in Mike's mouth was filled with Chester.

 

Mike slowed the heavy make out session until they were left giving each other light petal-like kisses across each other's lips. He needed to tell Chester that he was his and his only, he wanted to make it official. He couldn't stand another day knowing Chester wasn't his own and that he wasn't Chester's.

 

"Ches..." Mike began, his lips were still pressed against Chester's as he could feel the older male smile against his lips, it made his heart flutter to think he had such a warm impact on the older male.

 

"Mmmm?"

 

"I-I love you. Seeing you with Matt made me realise just how much I want you as my own'"

 

"Do you want me to be yours Michael?"

 

Chester asked, his large doe eyes were sparkling beautifully in the moonlight as Mike's heart was thumping hard against his chest. It was painful to say the least- but knew in good reason the affects of what Chester did to him as he had never felt like this with anyone before. Earlier in the dressing room he was selfish to think Chester was all his and hearing about Chester lust over Matt triggered jealousy in Mike's mind and body.

 

"Yes Chester...I want you to be mine"

 

Chester smiled, a 'melt your heart' smile and just like that Mike could feel his heart melt. He kissed Chester, just a light- but meaningful kiss to show Chester just how much in love he was with the older male. It was a wonderful feeling to love someone and have that special someone share the same love for you.

 

"I love you too, I will always be yours, forever"

 

\---  
END


End file.
